Trolls: A Beautiful Christmas
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: It's the first Christmas season for Branch as a colored Troll, but why does it seem like nothing has changed by the time Christmas Eve arrives? Takes place after "Trolls", and a spin-off from "New Adventures". Inspired by "It's a Wonderful Life" and other holiday films.
1. Chapter 1

Trolls: A Beautiful Christmas

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

 _Author's Note: "Dreamworks" is the rightful owner of "Trolls", and all the non-original songs/films/etc. belong to their respective owners. I only own the story._

 _#############_

 _ **As Branch looked over the bridge, wondering how cold the temperature of the water was, he said, to himself, "She would be better off if I didn't even exist..."**_

 _ **But, meanwhile, up in the nighttime sky, amongst the stars...**_

 _Oh, dear, oh, dear... David?_

 _(David) Hello, sir, trouble?_

 _(Sir) Looks like we'll have to send someone down –– a lot of people are concerned for a Troll named Branch._

 _(David)_

 _Branch. Yes, tonight's his crucial night. You're right, we'll have to send someone down immediately._

 _(Sir) Whose turn is it?_

 _(David)That's why I came to see you, sir. It's that clock-maker's turn again._

 _(Sir) Oh –– Shiloh. Hasn't got his wings yet, has he?_

 _(David) Not yet, sir... we think it's due to the fact that he still has the mind of a child._

 _(Sir) Yes, but he's got the faith and heart of a true hero... which is just what we need... send for Shiloh._

 _ **Then, a small star flew in from out of nowhere, and stopped in front of the giant star.**_

 _(Shiloh) You sent for me, sir?_

 _(Sir) Yes, Shiloh. A man down on earth needs our help._

 _(Shiloh) Splendid! Is he sick?_

 _(Sir) No, worse. He's discouraged._

 _At exactly ten-forty-five PM tonight, Pacific Standard Time, on Earth, that particular Troll will be thinking seriously of throwing away God's greatest gift._

 _(Shiloh) Oh, dear, dear! His life! Then I've only got-_

 _(Sir) An hour, young one, which you will spend getting acquainted with Branch._

 _(Shiloh) Okay, great... um, and if I may, sir... should I accomplish this mission tonight... I mean... might I perhaps win my wings? I've been waiting for over two hundred years now, sir –– and people are beginning to talk._

 _(Sir) You bring back the happiness to Branch's heart, and your wings shall come._

 _(Shiloh) Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you... I'll just go ahead, and-_

 _(Sir) Whoa, hold it there, my young apprentice. Not just yet._

 _(Shiloh) Huh? What do you mean?_

 _(Sir) Before that hour begins, you must see what led Branch to this exact moment._

 _(Shiloh) Oh, yeah, right, just like in... got it..._

 _(Sir) All right, then, hold on..._

 _##############_

 _ **Twenty-four days earlier...**_

It was now December 1st, and up in Troll Tree Village, all of the Trolls were decorating their homes for the holidays, as well as playing and having fun in the snow.

 **[Insert intro music of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Justin Bieber and Mariah Carey]**

 _(Shiloh: Um, what exactly are we...)_

 _(Sir: Just wait a little longer, young one.)_

Then, all of a sudden, Queen Poppy popped out of the snow, and started to sing.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas_

 _Is you_

 _You, baby_

Then, Poppy found herself tripping over a pile of snowballs, and would have fallen down... had it not been for a particular blue troll that caught her, and was now smiling down at her.

"Hey, Branch..." chuckled Poppy, feeling a bit sheepish. "Thanks... again..."

Branch just chuckled, and started to sing, as well.

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

He then raised a certain small and green object over their heads.

 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

Poppy chuckled, and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_

 _Cause, baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

Then, the two of them started to sing together, while the other Trolls joined in on the celebration.

 _Oh-ho, all the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing (oh, yeah)_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _[Poppy]_

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh I just want you for my own_

 _[Branch]_

 _For my own_

 _Baby_

 _[Poppy]_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _[Both]_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is_

 _You baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _[Everyone] Yeah!_

 _################_

 **Meanwhile, up above...**

 _(Shiloh) Soooo..._ _ **that**_ _is the same exact Branch who wants to end his life?_

 _(Sir) I know it doesn't seem like it, but you'll learn why sooner than you think._

 _(Shiloh) Okay, sir. It just seems like he's perfectly happy._

 _(Sir) That may be true, but as an avid book reader yourself, you've heard the saying... don't judge a book by its cover._

 _##############_

"Isn't this just magical, Branch?" Poppy asked, admiring all of the Trolls showing signs of joy and happiness.

As he held her hand, Branch replied, "Oh, yeah, sure, just as long as no one-"

 _"Heads up!"_

 _ **Splat!**_

Poppy giggled as Branch wiped the snow off of his face, and the two of them saw Biggie and Cooper approaching them.

"Oh, ho, it's on now, big fella," chuckled Branch. "Wait right here..."

Then, he quickly went back to his house, while the two friends looked at Poppy, who shrugged. "It's his first winter season as a colorful and happy troll."

"Oh, right..." nodded Biggie.

Poppy smiled, and replied, "Yeah, so just give... hey, wait a minute, where's Mr. Dinkles?"

"Oh, he's on hibernation until Christmas Day."

###############

 _(Shiloh) Sir, I still don't see how-_

 _(Sir) Young one, patience... all will be revealed in due time..._

As Branch gathered his "snowball war" supplies, the blue troll stopped to look at his framed photo of his younger self with his grandmother.

 _Happy holidays, Grandma,_ thought Branch, and he began to head out-

 _Wham!_

"Ready to go, Branch?"

 _"Ohhhh... my head..."_

Poppy giggled, and said, "Oops! Here, let me help you up."

After doing just that, Branch then looked at her, saying, "We talked about this, Poppy..."

"What, it's just a _door_ , Branch!"

The blue troll replied, "Yeah, that you have now... as of today... hit me with almost a dozen times. Look!"

She turned to look at the door, seeing all of the marks left by getting smacked into Branch, and said, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," chuckled Branch. "Let's just go have fun now with our friends."

###############

 _(Shiloh) One more thing, sir?_

 _(Sir) Yes, young one?_

 _(Shiloh) Um, is the pink troll supposed to be his... "special someone"?_

 _(Sir) *chuckles* You could say that, yes... but I must ask of you to now remain silent until the time has come for you to spend that important hour with Branch._

 _Understood?_

 _(Shiloh) Crystal clear!_


	2. Chapter 2

Trolls: A Beautiful Christmas

 **Chapter 2 - The Start**

 _Author's Note: DreamWorks is the rightful owner of "Trolls"._

 _###############_

Sometime after finishing his snowball fight with his friends, Branch began walking around the village.

He then noticed a few kids trying to build a snowman.

"Hey! You three need some help?"

Instead of a cheerful expression, the trio of children all looked afraid, with one of them saying, "Um, no thanks, we're good."

Before Branch could respond, they all walked away, and the blue troll wondered, "What did I ever do to them?"

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Howdy, mister! Could you help us decorate the snowman?"_

 _The grey troll let out a sarcastic laugh, and said, "Oh, sure, kids... I know just the thing."_

 _Then, grabbing a snowball, Branch threw it at a nearby tree branch, which was hovering above the snowman._

 _SPLAT!_

 _"There you go, totally better," said Branch, with the snowman now buried under a pile of snow._

 **[Present]**

The blue troll shrugged his shoulders, and continued walking around.

"Ooh, Branch, hold up!"

He turned around to see Poppy, as well as Biggie, Cooper, the Twins, DJ Suki, and Smidge.

"Uh, what are you all...?" Branch asked, confused.

"We're taking our letters to the mailbox in Bergen Town, so they can get to Santa," replied Suki.

"You've done yours, right, bro?" Cooper said.

Branch chuckled, and replied, "Aw, come on, you all don't really believe in that still, do you?"

"What, mailing a letter?" Poppy asked, confused.

"Mailing a - _no_ , I mean believing in Santa Claus. He isn't real."

When Branch had said that, all of the trolls gasped, but after a few seconds, they all began laughing.

"What?" Branch said.

"Coming from the guy who used to warn us as a kid that Santa was coming," replied Satin.

Her twin sister, Chenille, added, "Yeah, she's right, every year."

"I never did that," exclaimed Branch.

 **[Flashback - Christmas Eve]**

 _"Santa Claus is coming! Aaauuuugggh!"_

 _Young Branch then knocked over a Christmas tree._

 _###############_

 _"Santa Claus is coming! Aaauuuggghhh!"_

 _Young Branch then knocked over a bunch of snowmen._

 _#################_

 **[Last December with Grandma Rosiepuff]**

 _"Santa Claus is coming! Aaauugghhh!"_

 _Young Branch then ran off, pulling a table cloth with him... but, luckily, none of the stuff on the table fell off._

 _"Phew!"_

 _Then, the young troll appeared again. "And Rudolph is coming with Frosty! Aaauuuggghhh!"_

 _He knocked over the table, and ran in a different direction._

 _"It's barely the middle of July."_

 **[Present]**

" _Of course_ Santa is real, Branch," replied Poppy. "How else do you think we all get extra gifts?"

"You mean aside from all of us?" Branch said.

" _Us_?" Suki said. "Man, you haven't gotten any of us a gift in, like, forever."

The blue troll replied, "Well, it's not like I ever _didn't_ think of you guys."

"Yeah, really thoughtful..."

Just as the two of them were about to start arguing, Poppy cried, " _Okay,_ let's get going!"

The group of friends started walking away, leaving Poppy alone with Branch, and the Troll Queen asked, "So, you aren't gonna come?"

"Sorry, but I gotta say no this time, Poppy," replied Branch. "I just don't believe in Santa anymore."

"But he almost always gives us anything he wants," exclaimed Poppy.

All of a sudden, Branch looked around, and asked, "Why do I hear music playing?"

 _Big adventures, tons of fun_

 _All enjoyed by everyone_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas_

 _This year_

"Well, that's just... never mind," said Branch.

 _As well as my very own apple-tree_

 _Or a hippo-pottamus just for me_

 _More of what I want for Christmas_

 _This year_

Before Branch could say anything, Biggie suddenly appeared, singing along with Poppy.

 _I would like a pair of skates_

 _Then I'd go out skating_

 _But I really don't know how to skate_

 _Ha-ha! (Splash!)_

Then, DJ Suki appeared, and sang,

 _A new pair of headphones_

 _Decked in pink_

 _And some speakers_

 _In colorful ink_

 _[Poppy]_

 _Oh, and root beer floats_

 _With tons of ice cream!_

Then, all of them sang together,

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer is all I really want this year!_

"Santa's got his work cut out for him, then," laughed Branch.

"Oh, we ain't even gotten started yet!" Cooper said, with the Twins and Smidge behind him.

As for Poppy, she was helping Biggie out of the water.

 _[Poppy]_

 _I wanna travel the whole wide world_

 _[Biggie]_

 _Give Mr. Dinkles a brand new coat_

 _[Both]_

 _All I really want for Christmas this year_

Then, the twins started to sing, as well as the giraffe-like troll, and small but powerful troll.

 _[Satin]_

 _A purple diary_

 _With a lock and key_

 _[Chenille]_

 _Some new hair-bands_

 _In blue and green_

 _[Both]_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year!_

 _[Smidge]_

 _I would like a brand new-dress_

 _[Cooper]_

 _And a bunch of awesome parties_

 _[Both]_

 _Also chutes and ladders_

 _And a ball!_

Branch then had a poker-face expression as he sang,

 _Doesn't this seem_

 _Like too much stuff?_

 _[Biggie]_

 _Uh-uh_

 _[Cooper]_

 _No way!_

 _[The twins]_

 _Still not enough!_

 _[Smidge]_

 _We need to start_

 _From A to the letter Z!_

Then, Poppy and all of her friends started to sing together.

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want... this...year!_

Branch waited a few moments before shaking his head, and he walked away.

"What's his deal?" wondered Cooper.


	3. Closed Secret

**Trolls: A Beautiful Christmas**

 _Chapter 3 - Closed Secret_

 _Author's Note: "Trolls" is owned by DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox_

* * *

After making it back inside his home, a sad Branch was now sitting at his dining room table, and also looking at a small object that was now in his hands.

It was a Christmas stocking that he'd hung above the chimney as a child... when he still lived with his grandma.

For as long as Branch could remember, the younger him would always look forward to Christmas Day, always waking up bright and early to see what Santa had brought for him.

He'd always been able to get what he asked for, whether it was from Santa or his grandma... so, naturally, when it was almost time for the first Christmas that would be spent without his grandma, Branch had only wished for her to come back.

 _Where are you Christmas_

 _Why can't I find you_

 _Why have you gone away_

As Branch continued to sing, he took the stocking, and placed it back inside a box that he then stored into the closet.

 _Where is the laughter_

 _You used to bring me_

Before he could sing anything else, there was a knock at the door, and Branch mumbled, "Come in..."

To his non-surprise, Poppy came into the room, with a look of concern. "Everything okay, Branch?"

"I'm fine, Poppy," replied the blue troll. "Just don't tell me you came to try and get me to believe in Santa Claus."

"But that's the _problem_ , Branch," said the Troll Queen. "We all believe in him... why can't you?"

He shook his head, and said, "It doesn't matter why, Poppy, so please just-"

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

 _At the Christmas party hop_

Branch walked towards the door, and stepped outside to see more of his fellow Trolls singing another holiday tune.

 _Mistletoe hung where you can see_

 _Every couple tries to stop_

"Are you all just going to keep on singing nothing but Christmas songs?" yelled Branch.

"You were just singing one _earlier,_ Branch," pointed out Poppy. "And... you aren't gonna..."

Branch couldn't help but smirk as he noticed his close friend becoming worried. " _No,_ Poppy, I'm not going to turn all grey and stuff... but I can only handle so much of this."

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

 _Let the Christmas spirit ring_

 _Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

 _And we'll do some caroling_

 _You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear_

 _Voices singing let's be jolly_

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

 _Have a happy holiday_

 _Everyone's dancing merrily_

 _In the new old fashioned way_

"Alright, I admit it," said Branch. "That _was_ a catchy song... now can I enjoy the rest of today with-"

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

 _Let the Christmas spirit ring_

 _["Of course, it's not over..."]_

 _Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

 _And we'll do some caroling_

 _You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear_

 _Voices singing let's be jolly_

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

 _Have a happy holiday_

 _Everyone's dancing merrily_

 _In the new old fashioned way_

Branch waited silently for a few minutes before nodding his head, and saying, "Ok, thank you everyone, but if you don't mind, I'd like to go inside my house now and relax."

He then walked back inside the house, closing the door... and a few seconds later, the door re-opened. "Thanks for the visit, Poppy..."

"Branch, seriously, why do you hate Christmas so much?" wondered Poppy, as she walked out of his house.

"I don't _hate_ Christmas, Poppy," replied Branch. "I'm just not as enthusiastic about it like you and everyone else."

And before Poppy could say anything else, the young troll closed the door, saying, "I'll see you later."

* * *

 _"So, is **this** supposed to be what leads him to the bridge on Christmas Eve?" asked Shiloh, as he watched Poppy silently walk away from Branch's home.  
_

 _"Not exactly," replied Sir. "But you'll see soon enough..."_


End file.
